Not like the rest
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: What happens when events lead to Zero falling for an Aristocrat Vampire that just so happens to deny everything about vampires that he knows.


_**Chapter one: L**_

_Vampire- mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being_

This is what I've been told by my parents what they are, but somehow I don't see how they are bad in the slightest. They are beautiful people with abilities unlike any other. They are magnificent people that I would one day want to meet. But I can't help but wonder something about my parents.

They never let me outside, even in the day light. They told me I was better off inside when they were always outside leaving me with a babysitter. Then it all changed when I was 8 I was getting ready for bed when I heard the lady who was supposed to look after me scream. I placed my Pj's on then I went down stairs being the curious kid I was. All I saw was blood then a guy who had brown hair and red eyes that had blood on his face.

"You must be the child of those Vampire hunters…Come here child and I won't hurt you." He said to me

I slowly did even though I was scared of him…He was a lot taller than me and he just killed the girl who was supposed to be my baby sitter. Once I was close enough for him to reach he picked me up and looked me in the eyes which scared me more than a little bit than him speaking.

"…You don't look like anything like them…Are you really their kid?" He asked me

I shook my head no. I was an orphan; I don't even know who my real parents are…that's why I wasn't ever allowed out. They didn't want me getting lost or killed.

"…well, no use of keeping you alive now is there?" He said before he showed his fangs to me

"Stop it right there Vampire!" I heard someone yell from behind me

"And what happens if I don't?" He asked

"I'll be forced to shoot you."

He dropped me to the ground lousy, I saw that it was one of my parent's friends and I hid behind them as they shot the vampire three times making the vampire disappear. They looked to me after they placed their guy away.

"Are you alright Ivy?"

I nodded my head. "Where's my parents?"

"…I'm sorry, they are dead. But I'm going to take you to a place that I know you'll be safe at."

I nodded my head and that night I moved in with a girl name Yuuki and a guy named Zero. Neither of them talked to me at first probably because Zero had problems and he needed a lot of attention. But I didn't mind.

-Chapter break/4 years later-

After living with Cross for four years I found out a lot about who I really am from a vampire name Kaname. But all I know is that my parents…were vampires. Which makes me question. _Am I one too?_

But I left that in my head when I saw a picture of my parents. I couldn't believe that they were dead. I was told though that I had a sister, a brother and a cousin at the school just I had to figure out who they were. I figured that they had to look like my parents to be my siblings. Taking that into consideration…

Kaname and Yuki look like my mom and dad. So they could be my siblings and I know that Senri Shiki an aristocrat was Kaname's Cousin…Which would mean he was mine too…But how can I be so sure that it's even correct.

-2 years later-

I finally got the courage to ask Kaname about my accusation about my family and he took me into a different room where he told me the truth about my family.

"You're close to who you're real family is…But I think you're better off asking Senri tonight. He's the one that should tell you the truth…Not me."

"But was I right about you and Yuuki being siblings?" I asked

"Yes, but don't tell her please?"

"My lips are sealed Kaname. Don't you worry I won't say anything to her or anyone." I said with a grin

"Alright, when I leave I'll be taking you to see Senri."

I nodded my head and we went to go talk with the others for a while. Then I walked beside Kaname to the Moon dorms which where big to start with. I looked at it amazed as the gate opened letting us in. We then continued to walk in silence until we got to the door.

"Don't say anything until I say so got it Ivy?" He said looking down at me

I nodded my head. Then he opened the door and we first see Aidou Hanabusa being a goof while Senri and Rima telling him to calm himself before he gets hurt. But he then stops when he sees Kaname.

"Why's Ivy here?" Hanabusa asked confused

"It's none of your concern, now leave." Kaname said

Senri looked to me. "So…I have to tell her don't I Kaname?" He asked

"Yes, Rima you might want to leave the area for a bit." Kaname said

She got up quietly and left without a word. Kaname told me to sit down next to Senri; so I did.

"Ivy, do you remember anything from your childhood?" Senri asked

I shook my head no.

"So…You don't remember me promising you to bring you home when everything was safe?" Senri said placing one of his hands on mine

Again I shook my head. "….Y-You're my brother Senri?" I asked

"Yeah, But our dad had someone erase your memory because I was getting to close to you and he didn't like the fact that I was as close to you as I was…Afterwards I couldn't find you until Kaname told me that one of the guys from the vampire hunters console found a kid that didn't know anything about herself or where she was from. I knew it was you but I had to wait. It wasn't until Kaname asked me to be here that I thought that I had a chance to find you."

As I heard him talk I felt bad for him. He lost me when we were younger and now he found me and I don't remember even being his sister.

"…Is the reason why I'm human the same reason I don't remember you Senri?" I asked

"Yes, But there's one way to get you back to how you were before our father turned you human." Senri said

"Really, what might that be Senri?" I asked

"You would have to drink blood from your own blood line." Kaname said now just speaking up.

I blushed as I looked to Senri who was blushing as well.

"But it's up to you Ivy." Kaname said folding his hand

"Can I think about it for a little bit?" I asked

"Sure." Kaname said

"Senri, make sure if she says yes…The others don't smell her blood."

He nodded his head, and then Kaname left Senri and me alone. I looked down at my lap shyly. What was I supposed to do? I don't know if I really want to become a vampire…But then again…It would be nice to know what my parents are like…If either one is still alive.

"I don't want to pressure you but if you become a vampire again…You might get the memories of what happened to you back." He said placing a hand on my shoulder

I look to him. "Do you _REALLY_ think that me getting memories of what happened to me is a _**GOOD**_ thing?"

"….I dunno it might be worth a shot." He said with a shrug

I sighed and I closed my eyes a bit. "…Okay. I want to know the truth." I said as I looked him dead straight in the eyes.

He got up then he got me up.

"Follow me…The others will get crazy if they smell your blood."

I nodded my head and he took me to the old building that they would live in beforehand and he pinned me to the wall. I was shocked at first but then he bit my neck as he held my hand tightly. I held his hand back only to have him remove himself from me and held on to me. He told me what I had to do and I bit him and drank his blood. At first it tasted like metal but then I got addicted to it. When I felt like I could move I did and I looked up to Senri. Before I got the chance to think I felt something in me stir. I held on to him tightly and I shut my eyes closed. I began to see figures in my head.

Ivy's back flash:

"_IVY!_" She heard Senri yell as she could see him from below her being hold by their mother

"_**Brother save me! I no wanna go with daddy!**_" She said as she reached out to him

"_**Shut it ivy, don't make me knock you out!**_" She heard her father say as they left the house

The whole time she was being carried by her father she cried. She soon fell asleep and she didn't wake up until she felt like she had been slapped. She saw that her father had her tied to a chair.

"_**Now don't make me be cruel to you Ivy…Answer me. Tell me why you were you so close to your brother for?"**_

"_H-He's my brother…I-I thought I was supposed to be close to him daddy? W-Was I wrong about that?"_

He sighed and he looked to the side of him. "_**She's an idoit. Erase her memory and place her with that family you saw a few days ago. She'll live with them until **__he__** finds her.**_"

Then everything went blank.

"Ivy….Ivy…Ivy." I heard Senri say as he waved a hand over my eyes

I blinked a few times before I hugged him tightly crying. He hugged me back and rubbed my back.

"You saw what happened didn't you?" He asked

"Y-Yeah…I couldn't believe mom let that happen. She didn't even try to get me away from our dad. I just hope that he's dead…Because I'll make sure he will be by the time that I get done with him." I said with my arms crossed

He patted my head. "Now that you are who you are supposed to be. I have to get Kaname and you two have to go back to see Head master Cross."

"Okay."

He then left me in the house that I remember many times getting Yuuki from. I remember everything that Zero told me…When he talked to me about what he thought vampires where.

_Vampires are Monsters in Human form_

So does that make me one too?

When Kaname got to me I felt more than a little depressed.

"Are you going to be alright Ivy?" He asked me

I nodded my head. "…I-It's just my past getting to me. Nothing you should really worry about Lord Kaname."

"You can just call me Kaname Ivy. We're siblings so don't worry about it."

He helped me off the ground and we went back to the house where I used to live with Zero, Yuuki and Kaden Cross.

"Whoa! Your hair looks pretty Ivy!" Yuuki said with a smile

I just smiled

"You're one of _them_ now huh?" Zero said

"I was born an Aristocrat but my idiot for a father took that out of me. So I was human and I didn't even know who or what I was. So just shut your mouth Zero! I don't need insults from you. I've had to live with you for too many years as it is." I said angered

He just looked away angered. Kaname placed his hand over my head. I just smiled at him and stayed by the door as he talked.

"As of recent events Ivy will be starting school with the night class. I'll be sure that I talk to her about what needs to be done. So don't you worry about that, but tonight she'll be sleeping here if you don't mind until the night class can get a suitable room ready for her." Kaname said

"Of course! Ivy is always welcomed here! But just don't harm Yuuki or Zero." Cross said looking to me

"I might be a vampire but I won't ever drink blood from a human. I know better than that. I have better control than that." I said with a smile

"We'll see about that…" Zero said irate

Then Kaname left and I just stayed in my room because I was afraid that Zero would try to stab me with a knife or something and I just looked outside until I heard a knock on the door to my room.

"Come in." I said not looking at the door

I heard the door open and close and soon I felt something against my neck. I closed my eyes knowing that I should stay calm.

"What are you doing Zero?" I asked calmly

"Doing something I should have done when you came back smelling like a monster." He said angered

"A monster…Really? That's such a cruel word you know that right Zero…and it takes one to know one…So does that mean you're one too?" I said looking back to him staring into his Lavender eyes

He placed the sharp knife he had in his hand closer to my neck. I just sighed.

"Of course you'd get defensive about it. To be honest with you I used to have sympathy for you before I figured out you're an asshole that has a stick up his ass."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MONSTER!" He yelled before he placed the knife into my chest

I couldn't feel anything, but I can tell you this. I felt as if time had stopped the last thing that I ever saw was cross coming into my room and looking to me shocked before I blacked out.


End file.
